This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In the field of projection display technologies, ultra-short focus projection is an emerging projection display mode. In an ultra-short focus projection system, it is so crucial to install a projection screen thereof with an ultra-large size that has a direct influence upon a display effect of the ultra-short focus projection system.
At preset the projection screen in the ultra-short focus projection system is typically installed by arranging installation holes directly through a wall, and then installing the projection screen on the wall.
However there may be such drawbacks in the installation solution above that, for example, if the projection screen is installed on the wall, then the wall will be punctured, and thus damaged; and moreover if the position of the projection screen needs to be adjusted, then the wall will be punctured again, which may be time-consuming and labor-consuming, and leave irreparable destructive marks at the original position of the projection screen.